European Patent No. EP 2 218 561 B1 discloses a device adapted for cutting fruits and vegetables, such as apples, radishes, carrots, beets and cucumbers. The device includes two funnel-shaped bodies with their tapered ends connected to each other to form a narrow through-hole therebetween. Each of the bodies is provided with at least one cutting unit. The cutting units of the device are formed with cutting slots of different widths for cutting the fruits and vegetables into slices or shreds.
However, these cutting units are not easily distinguishable from each other, so that a user may end up using an undesired one of the cutting units for cutting.